Lith Sords
by OpticPeach
Summary: What do you get when you mix together one argument, three drunk Padawans, Kavar and Malak, a stolen speeder, force cages and a nightclub full of Sith?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Aurali. Tyla is owned by Shadows of the Storm. Co-written with said owner of character.**

"What were you thinking? You can be so idiotic some times!" Tyla shouted, barely keeping her voice from echoing through the halls of the Enclave.

"What was _I_ thinking? You're the one that burst into the Council chambers!" Kavar responded, just as angry. Okaaaaay then. What the hell was going on here?

"Yeah, well it's your fault!"

"Really, how is this my fault?" What had I missed?! This is why I hate going off planet!! I feel so out of the loop!

"Wow, I think you're more clueless than me sometimes!" Tyla growled.

"Nobody can beat how clueless you are." Kavar said back. The door suddenly opened and a very angry Tyla stalked out of the room.

"Tyyyyla! Care to explain to your poor clueless friend on what the hell is going on??" I questioned, glancing at her.

"No I don't! It's none of your business anyway! Why don't you go hang out with Revan like always?" she growled, pushing me out of the way.

"Damn. Someone is in a bitchy mood. This calls for drastic measures!!" I grinned evilly, moving towards Tyla. "Sorry to do this to you Ty!" I stated and then clubbed her in the back of the head with my lightsaber, knocking her out. I lifted her up and dragged her back to our room, and throwing her on her bed.

"What have you done now?" Revan questioned, looking at the passed out Tyla.

"No time to explain. Just change into something that isn't Jedi related and come on!" I exclaimed, throwing on the outfit that we had bought when we were off planet.

"What about Ty?"

"Put the outfit we bought for her on her and then let's get out of here!"

"Where are we going?" She shouted.

"You know that new nightclub, Lith Sords?"

"Yeah! I heard it was epic!" Revan said while she struggled with Tyla's deadweight body.

"That beith where we're going!" I cheered.

"Hmm. Why does the name of the place sound so familiar….I can't quiet put my finger on it."

"I don't know!! Just come on already!! Now help me grab Ty!" I said, grabbing Tyla's arms.

"Dear Force!! She's been spending too much time with Kavar and not enough time practicing!" Revan grunted, struggling to lift her. Finally getting a good grip on her, she hoisted Tyla's body over her shoulder and adjusted the body. "Thanks for the help Aura." She muttered.

"Oh she was practicing, just not like how you were thinking." I laughed, walking out of the room. "And you're welcome!"

"What are you three doing?" Malak asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Umm, nothing. And it's technically only the two of us. The other is out of commission right now." Revan explained with a glance at Tyla.

"Why is Tyla knocked out? And why are you wearing that?!?"

"We weren't going to jack a speeder and go to Lith Sords if that's what you're thinking!" I said hastily and Revan smacked me on the arm.

"Good going Aurali!"

"My bad!" I apologized and then turned back to Malak. "Please don't chase me down in the morning." I pleaded as I hit his head with the hilt of my saber. He crumbled to the floor and Revan gave me a look.

"Whoever gave you a lightsaber was an idiot." She turned back to Malak's unconscious form and shrugged. "Oh well. It was either that or not going. So, how are we going to get a speeder? I am _not_ lugging Tyla's body all the way there."

I grinned deviously at her. "Dearest Revan! That is why I am here!!" I bowed extravagantly. "Follow me and you shall see my powers at work!"

"Haughty little bastard." She muttered, shifting Tyla on her shoulder and following me out. I slipped out into the cool night air of Coruscant and turned a small corner into an abandoned alleyway. Revan kept talking under her breath, but it wasn't long until we had turned a couple more corners until we reached a small garage.

"Aura, where are we?" Revan asked, but I shushed her.

"Tyla told me about this one time after Kavar told her. She showed me one time and it was epic!" I explained quietly as I came over to the door. I quickly sliced the door and slipped inside. Revan let in an intake of breath at the sight.

"Dear… Force… it is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the speeder. She wasn't lying though. I made my way over to it and gently ran my hand over the polish. The bright red paint glinted dangerously in the moonlight and the black leather interior matched the darkest of shadows.

"You like? It was Kavar's Padawan speeder. Kavar told Tyla, Tyla told me, and now I'm telling you." I explained, seating myself in the driver's seat.

"How come you get to drive?!" Revan complained, frowning.

"I'm hotwiring this bitch now shut up, throw Tyla in the back, and come on before Malak wakes up and tells Kavar!!"

"Fine." She sighed in defeat, putting Tyla in the back and then sitting down beside me. I fiddled with some of the wires and Revan looked down at me.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed as something in the back gave a pop. "Um, that didn't sound right."

"Or we could just use the keys." Revan said smugly, dangling the keys in front of my face. I sat up and snatched them out of her hands.

"Fine then, be a killjoy." I muttered as I turned on the speeder. It came on with a soft hum and we shot out into the constantly changing traffic of Coruscant.

--

Malak awoke with a groan and rubbed his sore head. What happened? He stood up shakily and caught the wall for support. When he did, the memories of before came back.

"Damn it Aura! Where were they going again…Lith Sords? Why does that sound so familiar?" he paused for a moment, then the dots connected in his head.

"Lith Sords…Sith Lords…Dear Force! They are so clueless!" Malak cursed as he righted himself. He stumbled through the halls unsteadily until he reached Kavar's door. He knocked once and the door opened.

"What happened to you?" Kavar asked, looking at the paler than normal Malak.

"Your girlfriend is being dragged to a Sith nightclub by her insane friends." Malak said bluntly.

"Lith Sords?"

"Lith Sords."

"Wow, they are such idiots…alright Malak. Let's go."

--

We had been driving for a good time when there was a soft groan from the back.

"Ow, my head. Where…I recognize this." Tyla grumbled as she pushed herself up. "Aurali, Revan, where the hell am I?"

"Umm, well you see, you would be in the backseat of Kavar's speeder." I said with devilish glee.

"Why the…what in the world am I wearing?!" she demanded, looking down.

"It's a little present we got you while we were off planet." Revan responded, throwing a glance backwards. Tyla was trying to adjust the outfit the best she could when Revan reached behind her and smacked Tyla's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't mess with it. It looks fine."

"It looks fine?! I look like an intergalactic skank!"

"It does not! Aura's is worse than yours!"

"True, but is hers nothing but leather?! Besides, you have the worst of all!" Tyla shot back.

"What can I say? I like the revealing stuff. Besides, I don't get a chance to wear it often." Revan admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Will you two stop it?! We're here!" I growled, hopping out of the speeder. "Now let's get in there and dance our asses off!!"

"Hell yeah!!" Revan agreed.

"You two suck." Tyla sulked.

"Get over it and try to enjoy yourself for once!! It'll be fun!!"

"I don't think we're going anywhere with that bouncer standing at the door." Revan stated, pointing at the female Twi'lek bouncer.

"Stupid Twi'lek girls always looking better than us." I grumbled, walking up to the door.

"Password." She demanded, and Revan looked over at Tyla. There was unspoken communication between the two and Tyla finally pushed her way to the front of our group.

"We don't need the password to enter." Tyla said, waving her hand slightly. The Twi'lek repeated the words back mechanically and Revan tapped Tyla on the shoulder.

"You might want to tell her about the speeder."

"And make sure no one knows we're here." I chimed in.

"You will make sure nobody steals that speeder, and you will forget that you ever saw us." She commanded, and the Twi'lek echoed her words as she opened the door for us.

"This place is amazing!!" I shouted, getting several glares from different people.

"I've got a baaaaad feeling about this." Tyla whispered.

"Oh lighten up you killjoy! It's either this or being stuck with Kavar at the Enclave." Revan snarled.

"That was low…wait! When did you find out about that?" Tyla demanded, and Revan pointed to me.

"Before we try to kill each other, let's get something to drink." I interrupted. Our little group went up to the bar and took a seat.

"Three juma juices, and keep 'em coming." Revan ordered, and the bartender gave us a skeptical look before going to go fill our order. A few moments passed before I looked over at Tyla.

"Should you even be drinking?"

"If I'm here," Tyla grabbed the glass that was handed to her and downed it, "then I shall be drinking!"

"Alrightly then, but don't say I didn't warn you." I shrugged, and Revan smiled at me as she drank her drink.

Time passed and countless glasses were emptied.

"Guys, I think we're drunk." Tyla slurred, and Revan laughed.

"No we aren't!" she said with a sing-song voice, the words blurring together.

"We are perfectly fine Ty. Don't be so worried." I laughed, and my world started to spin as I slipped out of the chair. "I'm going down!" I yelped after I hit the floor. Tyla and Revan stumbled out of their chairs to try to help me up, but Tyla tripped on air and fell beside me.

"Yep, totally drunk."

"I am NOT drunk!" Revan protested, Force pushing Tyla into the barstool. The music immediately stopped and everybody in the club became silent as all gazes turned to us.

"Jedi!" somebody shouted from the crowd, and I shot up only to see black spots.

"I think I just sobered up guys." Tyla muttered, rubbing her temples.

--

Kavar and Malak sped through the traffic of Coruscant with psychotic turns and what must have been illegal speed.

"I can't believe how idiotic they are! How could they have not figured it out? I mean, Lith Sords? Seriously?! Why do I deal with them? Hell, why do I love one of those idiots? She is so much trouble!" Kavar ranted, and Malak gave him a look.

"Calm down man! You're only mad because you're worried about them!"

"Of course I'm mad at them! They just walked into a Sith bar!" he replied, and Malak shook his head.

"Hey, there it is!" Malak pointed at the black building and Kavar halted in front of it. They leapt out of the speeder and Malak 'persuaded' the guard to let them in.

"Has Zez taught you to hide your Force energy yet?" Kavar asked, and Malak nodded, already prepared for this.

"Good, because I want to find out where they are instead of just running in there and killing everything in sight."

"What a guardian you are." Malak muttered under his breath, but he followed as they quietly slipped inside. Almost all of the patrons of the bar were surrounding three force cages at the front of the bar.

"That can't be them. Please tell me that that isn't them." Kavar asked, turning to Malak.

"I think it's them."

"Oh great. Why do they get themselves into these situations?" he asked as they pushed their way through the mass of people. They weren't exactly prepared for what they saw.

The three girls were wrapped in revealing clothing, most of it being leather, and they were dancing in three separate force cages. And they were drunk. Very drunk.

"What's with all the leather?!" Kavar exclaimed.

"You can't say that about Rev's. That's mostly just skin." Malak stated, not taking his eyes off the black haired girl.

"I wasn't looking." Kavar said dryly, and Malak turned to look at him.

"You can't say that about all of them."

--

"Guys, who is that guy that keeps looking at me?" I whispered lowly so that only the two girls beside me could hear. As long as they could understand me. Our words were still pretty slurred together.

"I don't know!"

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried."

"In this place, I'm going to say worried." Tyla answered, and I felt her dizziness from across the bond.

"But he is fine!" I whined back.

"Evil is always sexy." Tyla said, but then Revan looked down.

"Umm guys, I think we have company." I looked down to see Kavar and Malak staring up at us. Why now? Kavar said something to Tyla, but I was to far away to hear. Tyla answered back angrily, and he shrugged slightly in response. They talked back and forth for some time while Malak sneaked off somewhere else.

"Do you want to get into that argument again?" Tyla demanded, and I looked over at them.

"If it means make-up sex then hell yeah." Kavar answered back.

"Kavar!"

"What the…?!" I demanded, and suddenly the force cage in front of me disappeared. Malak threw six lightsabers into the air and we reached out, each of us grabbing our lightsabers. We activated them with a flourish, and Tyla grinned.

"Shall we?" she asked, and we leapt down from the cages.

"We shall." I smirked, going after the closest Sith.

"What?! You guys can't wait for me?? I want to be in on the action too!!" Revan shouted, leaping down beside us. Some of the Sith pulled out glowing red lightsabers, while the others pulled out more mundane weapons.

Two of the lightsaber wielders charged me, and I dodged the first wave of strikes. They were wild and highly inaccurate with their swings, more likely to hit their alley than me. The first one attacked again with a powerful attack and I blocked it as I ran my lightsaber through the other. The first Sith pulled back, but left himself open as he did. When he fell to the ground, I pushed some of the Sith back as I felt Force energy gather.

"Now!" Revan called out, and three bolts of lightning arched out, striking random Sith. By now Kavar and Malak had cut a path of Sith down and Revan had worked herself out of the corner she had been in. Tyla threw one of the Sith to the side and looked at me.

"_Out of here, now!"_ she commanded, and I could hear pain even in her mental voice. I gave her a concerned look but she had already worked her way to the door. Revan pushed me and I ran to the door, the dizziness of battle mixing with the dizziness of being drunk. Malak ran into the speeder that they had taken to get there while Kavar got in his own. We all got in that one and we took off away from the Sith. Everything was pretty silent the ride home until Revan gave Tyla a look of shock.

"Tyla, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, and Tyla shrugged, and then winced.

"What? It wasn't that bad of an injury!" she protested weakly.

"No, of course it wasn't. You just got your arm chopped off!"

"I did not! My shoulder just got a vibroblade stuck in it." Revan gave Tyla a look, and she rolled her eyes as she turned to give Revan access to the arm. Revan healed it as gently as possible, but Tyla still winced.

"You know, healing really does hurt sometimes." Tyla commented as she moved the shoulder lightly to make sure it was okay.

"Yeah, well you deserved it for not telling me." Revan shot back.

"All of you, out now." Kavar commanded, and I glanced around, realizing that we were already back at the Enclave. We stumbled out and awaited the rant that was sure to follow.

"Do you know how worried we were about you three? You could have gotten yourself killed, or worse! How could you have not seen the connection? And don't even get me started on sneaking out in the middle of the night with _my_ speeder and wearing that!"

"You know you like it." Tyla countered, and I busted out laughing.

"That is beside the point."

"Oh come on, we know that you were worried about Ty more than us. So just go away and let us sleep!" Revan said, and I laughed again.

"Fine, but your Masters _will_ know about this is the morning."

"What?!? Oh Force no! Please don't do that!" I begged, not even being able to imagine Master Vash's reaction to our latest adventure.

"Too bad. You did the crime, now pay the time. Now get some sleep before you get woken up tomorrow. You're going to need it." He said, waving us off. Tyla slipped in between Revan and me and we had only gotten a couple of steps before he noticed.

"Tyla, here now." He demanded, and Tyla sighed.

"_I am soooo dead."_ She whispered through the bond before she turned around. "Yes Master." She said dejectedly with her head down as she walked over to him. He grabbed her by the uninjured arm and dragged her off. She turned back to us with pleading eyes.

"_Save me!"_

"We're dead tomorrow, you're screwed tonight. Bye!" Revan and I called out, waving goodbye. After she disappeared down the corner, Revan and I looked at each other.

"We are so dead."


End file.
